It's Lyrical
by HallowsEve
Summary: A series of unrelated song inspired one shots. - A/U, OOC [All characters including random pairings.]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm a big fan of music, especially when I'm writing. As a result, I've had it happen where a song inspires a random short story with my favorite characters so I'm going to put them all together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license.

Song: Frozen (Within Temptation)  
Characters: [LM/NM], DM, SS, [RL/SB]  
Timeline: Summer between 5th &amp; 6th year, obvious A/U as Sirius is still kicking and Lucius Malfoy wasn't arrested/imprisoned.  
Warnings: Mentions of rape, abuse and murder/suicide.

Synopsis: Narcissa Malfoy snaps when her abusive husband turns his abuse towards their son.

* * *

A soft crack echoed in the sitting room at 12 Grimmauld Place drawing an armed Sirius and Remus into the room. Sirius stopped in the doorway, eyes widening at the sight before him. "Draco?"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat regally at her vanity table, delicately applying her favorite lipstick. Despite being a witch and able to cast beauty charms, Narcissa found applying makeup manually to be relaxing. She enjoyed the way her features would slowly change, becoming more prominent, highlighting her best features and hiding the evidence of sleepless nights and the hard life she secretly lived.

*pop*

"Mistress Cissy, Masters says the guests arrived and you be coming downs now." Ellie the house elf whimpered, cowering away from the cold woman before her.

"I'll be right down." Narcissa replied in a cold tone, taking one last look in the mirror.

* * *

_**I can't feel my senses**_  
_**I just feel the cold**_  
_**All colors seem to fade away**_  
_**I can't reach my soul**_  
_**I would stop running, if knew there was a chance**_  
_**It tears me apart to sacrifice it all, but I'm forced to let go**_

* * *

"Merlin, summon Poppy, quickly Remus!" Sirius yelled to a retreating Remus while he desperately tried to keep a sobbing and badly beaten Draco still. The young man had appeared out of nowhere in their sitting room only moments prior. His battered naked form hidden underneath a heavy emerald colored blanket. Attached to the blanket was a simple piece of parchment.

_Sirius, please take care of my precious Dragon._

Sirius may not have been close to his estranged cousin, but he'd recognize her elegant handwriting anywhere.

Sirius bit his lip as he carefully lift the corner of the blanket in the hopes of getting an idea of what was causing Draco the most pain. Almost immediately the blanket dropped down with Sirius forced to look away. On Draco's pale, slender hips were two large hand print bruises and the indentation of a very distinctive ring…the Malfoy family crest.

"Oh Merlin, Cissy. What has he done?" Sirius painfully whispered into the room.

* * *

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_  
_**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**_  
_**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**_  
_**You say that I'm frozen, but what can I do?**_

* * *

Narcissa slowly descended the stairs, delicate hand gliding along the smooth dark wood banister. Her rich blue robes trailed behind her, the deep color making her light blue eyes pop. Her expensive heels delicately clicked against the marble stone.

Her slow, sure steps elegantly carried her down the main hall towards the ball room. Just outside she could hear the laughter of her husband, her crazed sister and many of Voldemort's esteemed inner circle.

* * *

_**I can feel your sorrow**_  
_**You won't forgive me,**_  
_**but I know you'll be all right**_  
_**It tears me apart that you will never know, but I have to let go**_

* * *

"He'll be okay, physically." Poppy offered a small smile as she carefully closed the door of the spare bedroom they had placed Draco in. Sirius chewed his nails nervously, anxiously pacing a small length of floor like a caged animal. Poppy took a deep breath, battering her lashes repeatedly to keep her tears at bay. "There was, unfortunately, some rather extensive tearing. I was able to heal most of it, but I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy will be very sore for quite some time."

Sirius gagged, covering his mouth and turning away. Remus immediately was at his side, wrapping the man in his arms and holding him tightly.

"How could he do this? To his own son?" Sirius harshly whispered against Remus' heavy shoulder.

"I don't know, padfoot, I just don't know."

* * *

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_  
_**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**_  
_**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**_  
_**You say that I'm frozen, but what can I do?**_

* * *

"Ah, Cissy, you've arrived." Lucius greeted his wife with his typical arrogant smile.

Narcissa smiled softly, walking past the dark individuals that filled their ball room with her eyes on only one man. Slipping her finely manicured soft hand into Lucius' larger heavy one, she was pulled at his side. The only place a proper pure-blood witch should be.

* * *

**_Everything will slip way_**  
**_Shattered pieces will remain_**  
**_When memories fade into emptiness_**  
**_Only time will tell its tale_**  
**_If it all has been in vain_**

* * *

"No, stop!" Draco cried out, shifting in the unfamiliar bed in violent motions, sweat glistening on his pale forehead.

"Shhh, pup, it's okay. It's okay. He can't hurt you." Sirius' voice was abnormally soft, hoping to coax Draco out of his nightmare. Draco's eyes immediately shot open, tears slipping from hard, cold eyes.

"Where am I?" Draco asked, his voice a gravely whisper.

"You're at 12 Grimmauld Place, my home. You were sent here by Cissy." Sirius offered softly, leaning forward in his chair, but keeping enough distance that Draco wouldn't feel threatened.

Draco nodded dumbly, unsure exactly what he was even nodding at. Every part of him hurt, especially his heart. His father, his own father, had beat him and raped him. The man had never touched him before. Where was his mother? Why would she let this happen?

A strangled sob escaped Draco, his hands immediately flying up to cover his face, shielding his pain and humiliation from the blood traitor his family raised him to hate.

"It's gonna be okay, Draco. I promise." Sirius reassured the frightened boy. Family feud or not, Draco was placed in his care and he'd be damned if anyone would hurt him.

* * *

_**I can't feel my senses**_  
_**I just feel the cold**_  
_**Frozen...**_  
_**But what can I do?**_  
_**Frozen...**_

* * *

The ball room was a blur of activity. Couples danced, sampled divine cuisine and drank the finest of liquor. Narcissa hung on her husband's arm, offering smiles and making polite conversation as any good hostess would.

Her cold blue gaze shifted towards the door as a dark, surly man left the party early. They had only had a brief moment to speak, but those few moments were all she had needed. Severus turned around and looked at the strongest woman he had ever met, nodding his head once when she raised her brow.

With a flick of her wrist, the doors slammed shut and the room was sealed off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius snapped, his gray eyes frantically darting about the room searching for the cause of their captivity.

Narcissa slipped her arm out of Lucius' grasp and turned to face her husband.

"I told you I would never fight back, Lucius. I would smile and keep quiet provided you never touched my son." Her voice was cold and controlled, fury reflecting in her harsh gaze.

Oblivious to the rising panic around them, Lucius sneered at his wife and a swift backhand met her face. Narcissa took the slap as she always had, with grace a poise. Rising to face her husband, she was disgusted by the smirk that told her he was pleased to see the blood on her normally pristine face.

"You are a vile man, Lucius Malfoy, and you will _never_ touch my son again!" Narcissa yelled, ignoring the panicked screams of their guests who were frantically trying to escape the room. Their wands weren't working. No magic was. She had ensured it wouldn't.

Drawing a dagger from her pocket she looked her abusive husband in the eye and before Lucius could anticipate her move, he fell to the floor screaming in immense pain, holding his bleeding groin.

Narcissa's cold expression never slipped as Lucius screamed and thrashed on the floor, bleeding heavily from having his own manhood severed from his body. Dipping into the valley between her breasts, Narcissa withdrew a small crystal vial that Severus had given her. This was the only way.

Crystal crashed to the ground and seconds later the sealed off room filled with burning, suffocating gas. Narcissa smiled peacefully when her legs gave out, her body falling beside her screaming husband. Unlike those around her who were desperately trying to stop breathing the deadly gas, she took long, deep breaths.

Her dragon was safe now.

* * *

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_  
_**Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**_  
_**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**_  
_**You say that I'm frozen, frozen...**_

* * *

Remus and Sirius sat on the settee in the sitting room, both drowning their worries in a stiff drink while staring at the fire. Sirius had finally slipped the fragile and abused boy a dreamless sleep and decided they'd attack this in the morning. They'd do this, one day at a time.

Remus' eyes shifted to the door, unsurprised when a stoic Severus stormed in, ignoring the two occupants and helping himself to a large glass of firewhiskey, tossing half back immediately.

"She killed him, didn't she?" Sirius softly asked, too emotional to even try to pick a fight with his longtime rival.

"Along with the Dark Lord's most violent inner circle." Severus sighed, finally abandoning the bar to sit on the heavy leather chair next to the settee.

"How long had he been beating Cissy?" Sirius looked to Severus, his tear filled eyes pleading for a straight answer.

"I don't know. I didn't know he was." Severus admitted sadly. "She owled me earlier and asked me to bring a poison. After I gave it to her, she ordered me to leave. All she said was Draco deserved a better life."

Sirius hunched over his legs sobbing, his glass dropping to the carpeted floor with a small crack. Remus stared at Severus in shock.

"She didn't…" Remus trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

Severus stared at the fire before him, dark eyes glistening with tears.

"Draco is safe, Cissy ensured that."

* * *

A/N: Lucius is actually one of my favorite characters in the series and no, it has nothing to do with the super hot Jason Isaacs portrayal...okay, well maybe a little. I just had to use him as the bad guy after I heard this song and saw the music video. Not to mention, Narcissa strikes me as the type who would absolutely cut a bitch for laying a hand on her son.


	2. Chapter 2 - Better Sorry Than Safe

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license.

Song: Better Sorry Than Safe (Halestorm)  
Characters: [HG/RW], GW  
Timeline: A/U a few years after the war  
Warnings: None

Synopsis: Hermione reconsiders her upcoming wedding, her career and her life.

* * *

_**I can't even think of one good reason**_  
_** Why I'm always thinking about leaving**_  
_** It's not like everything's so horrible**_

* * *

Hermione's head tilted to the right, brown eyes focusing on the lightly snoring man to her side. Lying on his back, Ron looked utterly content in his dreamland, completely unaware of the internal battle that raged on inside his fiancé. With a gentle sigh, Hermione tossed back the covers and carefully slid out of the bed, relieved when Ron only snorted and flipped over onto his stomach, burying his face into his soft pillows and mumbling under his breath about ice skating spiders. It used to be cute.

* * *

_**We've been together for a few years now**_  
_** And you know all my ins and outs**_  
_** But everything's way too comfortable**_  
_** From the moment I wake I plan my escape**_

* * *

"Bye, 'Mione. Have a good day." Ron chirped happily as he leaned down to kiss her soft cheek before striding away from the small breakfast table inside their kitchen nook. It was a small apartment, but it was still their home. Hermione offered him a small smile and a nod in response. It was about all she could muster up.

Ron threw the floo powder into the fire and called out the Ministry of Magic, disappearing into the green flames. Playing it safe, Hermione gave herself 10 minutes of quiet reading before finally succumbing to the temptation.

With new determination, Hermione left the breakfast table and moved through their tiny flat towards the small light oak secretary desk that sat in the corner. It was where she kept her muggle laptop and other devices that needed to be secured so magic didn't completely destroy them. Her trusty Mac fired up and with shaky hands she opened her email and began reading the response from the Potions Master in Salem, Massachusetts she had been corresponding with.

_Miss Granger,_

_I have taken the time to review your credentials and I would be honored to have you as a Potions Apprentice. I am also relieved to hear that you will be able to join me next Monday for the new term. As requested, the necessary paperwork has been sent via confidential owl post to the attention of Ginerva Weasley. I look forward to meeting with you in person._

_Sincerely,  
Adam Gallagher, Potions Master_

Hermione smiled as she sat back in her chair. She was going to do it. She was finally going to break away.

* * *

_**I'm not scared**_  
_** 'Cause I know there's something out there waiting for me**_  
_** And I swear that I'll find it someday, just wait and see**_  
_** I don't care that you call me crazy**_  
_** I can't stay 'cause I need room to breathe**_  
_** There's nothing left to say, better sorry than safe**_

* * *

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ginny smiled brightly as she opened the door to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione shuffled into the foyer, fidgeting with her baby blue cardigan. She still felt horrible that Ginny, of all people, was the one helping her get away.

Ginny closed the door and strode down the hall towards the kitchen where she prepared tea and biscuits for the two of them. Hermione sat at the large table with her eyes focused on the large linen envelope on the table addressed to her.

"You have to actually open it you know." Ginny snorted as she carried the tea tray over to the table. Hermione chuckled softly with a small nod.

"I know, I just…" Hermione trailed off, burying her face in her hands.

"Are you reconsidering?" Ginny nonchalantly asked, pouring the tea into two cups and offering one to Hermione. Hermione shrugged her shoulders noncommittally.

"I feel awful, Ginny." Hermione mumbled sadly. "He's such a good guy and he's so good to me, but I can't –"

Ginny reached across the table and grabbed Hermione's hands, pulling them from her face and holding them with an understanding kindness.

"You aren't ready to be a wife, 'Mione, and there is nothing wrong with that. You're doing the right thing." Ginny shook her head when Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt. "No, you are. Yes, Ron will be hurt, but he'll get over it. He deserves to be happy and with someone who wants the same things. You don't, but that's okay."

* * *

_**Sometimes I wish you cheated on me  
Then leavin' here would be so easy  
It's time to take a chance and give you up  
In the morning I'll wake and make my escape**_

* * *

Hermione sat nervously on the small, simple tan microfiber sofa across from the fireplace of her shared flat with Ron. Her charmed beaded bag sat like a beacon on the round glass table next to her. Inside the bag were all her clothes, books and other possessions, along with her completed paperwork for her apprenticeship that was due to begin in just a few days. It was time. After tossing and turning and losing far too much sleep, Hermione was finally going to return her engagement ring and call off her engagement. She knew Harry and Ginny were at Grimmauld Place awaiting her Patronus so they could come over and help Ron pick up the pieces. She was just grateful they both understood and didn't hate her. Not like she feared Ron would.

Right on time the floo flared up and Ron stepped out with his ever present goofy smile.

"Hi, 'Mione! How was your day?" Ron shrugged out of his heavy auror robes, hanging them on the hook next to the fireplace.

"Fine." Hermione's voice quivered as she spoke. "Can…um…can you sit down?"

Ron turned to face Hermione, face drawn tight in worry. Hermione smiled shakily, patting the spot on the couch next to her. With a small nod, Ron walked over and sat down, eyes never leaving his fiancé.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked in worry.

Hermione closed her eyes against the sting of tears already threatening to fall. The hand that softly began rubbing her back in a soothing gesture broke her control. Hermione took several deep breaths before finally finding her courage. This wasn't going to be easy and putting it off was only making it worse. Several tense moments her eyes opened and she looked into the soft blue eyes of one of her best friends.

"Ron." Hermione started with a shaky smile. "You are the most kind and loving man I've ever had the privilege to know. You are my best friend and I love you so much –"

"Hermione." Ron interrupted in a concern voice, but stopped when Hermione shook her head and placed a small hand on his cheek.

"Please let me finish." Ron nodded in understanding. "I love you so much, but I can't marry you. I'm so sorry!"

Ron pulled away from Hermione in shock, shaking his head. "What? Why? What did I do?"

Hermione reached for his hands, stopping him from pulling away entirely. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing, Ron. I know this sounds so cliché, but it's not you, it's me. I'm just not ready to be married and have kids and you deserve someone who is."

"We can wait, 'Mione!" Ron quickly reassured her. "We can put off the wedding until you're ready. I'm okay with that. I'll wait as long as you need."

Hermione looked away, wiping at her tears quickly. This was why it was so hard. She knew he meant it. That was why she had to do this.

"I know you would, Ron, and that's why I have to let you go. You deserve someone who can love you that much in return because that woman isn't me." Hermione raised her shaky hand and carefully removed the simple round cut diamond engagement ring, holding it out for Ron while looking at the ground.

"Please don't do this. I love you." Ron whispered sadly, hands clenching in his lap.

Hermione carefully placed the engagement ring on the square coffee table in front of them and grabbed her small bag from the side table. Turning on the couch, Hermione took a final look at her best friend turned lover and kissed his forehead.

"Please find love again. Please find someone who makes you happy. You deserve to be happy, Ronald Weasley." Hermione whispered painfully.

Ron nodded as his head dropped, unable to watch the woman he loved walk away.

* * *

_** I'm not scared**_  
_** 'Cause I know there's something out there waiting for me**_  
_** And I swear that I'll find it someday, just wait and see**_  
_** I don't care that you call me crazy**_  
_** I can't stay 'cause I need room to breathe**_  
_** There's nothing left to say, better sorry than safe**_

* * *

"Just give me 10 minutes and I'll be over." Hermione smiled into the floo.

"Alright, but don't be late like last week!" Alisha smiled in return before severing the firecall.

Hermione backed out of the fireplace with a soft chuckle and headshake towards her "American Best Friend" as she was dubbed by Harry and Ginny two years prior. Hermione shook her head and sat on her deep purple arm chair, finally reaching for the envelope she had been avoiding for nearly a week. She didn't have to open it to know that it was from Ron. Even three years later she could recognize that messy scrawl anywhere.

With shaking hands, Hermione opened the envelope and smiled at the simple one sheet of parchment and another small envelope fell into her hands. Her heart in her throat, Hermione read.

_'Mione,_

_Harry and Ginny told me to stop being an arse and to write you already. Well, Harry did. Ginny slapped me upside the head and threatened to Bat Boogey Hex me if I didn't. She's mental that one! I thought getting married and having a baby would calm her, but it hasn't. They said I should be the one to tell you this. So, here it goes…_

_I'm getting married. I've been dating Susan Bones for just over a year and 2 weeks ago she told me great news. I'm going to be a dad, Mione! Can you believe it? She's a month along now and we're both really excited and plan to marry in 2 weeks. It's going to be a small wedding at the Burrow, but it'll be nice. Susie has been really excited making wedding plans with mum and wanted to get married before she "pops", whatever that means. _

_Anyway, the other envelope is an invitation to the wedding. I'd like you to be there and I know the family would really like to see you. We really hope you'll come. _

_Ron_

Hermione wiped at the small happy tears that managed to escape her eyes and reached for the simple ivory envelope. Inside the envelope was a simple wedding invitation that included the details and a small RSVP card. It took absolutely no time to process her decision, it was immediate. With a huge smile and an excited lurch in her stomach, Hermione grabbed her quill and checked the box next to "See You There!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was a little sunshine, rainbows and lollipops, but I had just read a FF where Ron just got royally screwed and everyone turned on Hermione. I think sometimes when you love someone, you do have to let them go because you can't be what they need and there is NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT! I also am a little tired of Ron always being portrayed as such a jackass. Okay, sure, he had his moments where he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, but I really do think that he's a decent guy and I like to think this is how he would react. So yeah...


End file.
